


Fun is Fun

by Missus_T



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_T/pseuds/Missus_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie and Jannalyn meet two handsome men in a bar. Ficlet for the Hans von Hozel Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet for week # 2 of the Weekly Hans von Hozel Challenge: Jannalynn.

            "Holla," Sookie called loud to friend and fingers waved.

            "Yes, holla!" Jannalyn waggled back. "Let us drink the golden beers and dance to the piped in music, my girlfriend!"

            Clutching beers join many boinking bodies on dancefloor with rocking beat and beganning to move just like them. Hot and sweated later, two handsomes slithered behind them to bootie dance.

            "I'm Sam, I am," the shortie said with sex in Jannalyn's ear.

            She made to dance with him, and the skyscraping man rubbed against Sookie. "Holla, hotness. Eric is arrived," his words sexy gravel in her ears and his bulge poking in her rear.

            She liked its gigantic feel against her and shook herself into him with beat. Songs went by and they 4 danced grouply, sometimes as 2 and sometimes as sandwich. More yellow beers later, and the handsomes asking mine home theirs?

            Jannalyn gaggled. "Why not? Fun sounds like fun!"

            The shortie Sam licked on her neck vein. "Fun is like fun! More is merrier, right?"

            Sookie's lip bit her and she looked up with shy at the man in the sky, "Fun is fun, but just us 2 for sexing."

            Eric bend in half to gravel speak in her ear another, "If we sex, then just us 2."

            Her body make juice when he speak and she head bobbed.

            The handsomes pull ladies to outside and make for taxicars. Then they are off in the big dark for to rock with different pounding.


End file.
